deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Meta VS Agent Carolina/@comment-26451616-20160725190544/@comment-16919137-20160726015816
Right. Time for me to have a bit of fun. "Having higher DC doesn't always gaurantee a win (DB's interpretation of Kirby vs. Buu proves this as they themselves admitted they think has higher DC). In situations like wall buster vs. universe buster it can but not every situation." The thing there is that Buu and Kirby are actually really close in DC (Hell DB is probably right in that aspect), but Kirby had superior hax with his inhale/copy abilities than Buu's skin absorption thing and candy beam, plus I think he's faster iirc. If you pit a character who has even speed and hax, but weaker DC, muuuuuuch more likely than not, the stronger character will win (inb4 smarts). "Same thing goes with hax. Hax do help but they don't always gurantee a victory (I think Mega Man vs. Astro Boy is a perfect example of that). And honestly Mega Man does not beat Kirby and most of his "Large planet" and "MFTL+" is based off of too many assumptions that either go against what was previously established (like the real size of Wily's fotress) and don't have enough evidence to back it up (Mega flew through an asteroid belt but we never knew his start and end point) though I can believe Mega has FTL reactions" Lemme quote something I posted on a different thread on DA, for someone doing a fight between Mega Man VS Metal Sonic: ".... He has reacted to blatant beams of light (Making him FTL-MFTL) which should allow him to keep up with Metal Sonic's/Metal Overlord's speed and, even if Metal Overlord were to give Mega Man any trouble, he has all dat hax (I'm talking Black Holes that were calced to be potentially moon-level, meteor/lighting/acid showers from the sky, Time Stops, Heat from the Atomic Fire/Fire Storm being extremely close to the sun in heat, the Spark Shot being able to temporarily freeze mechanical robots, transmutation hax with the concrete shot, etc.) that would literally fuck over Metal Overlord. Even AGAINST Metal Overlord, Mega Man would still have a DC advantage, via being able to beat a Wily Machine from the Manga and Sunstar, which were both Multi-Planet and Star respectively. He also has experience over the Metal Overlord/Metal Sonic, and he can copy weapons from Metal just as easily as Metal can from him. Lastly, the Super Forms being invincible is a No-Limit-Fallacy, meaning that, if they scaled to Metal Overlord, it would not make him invincible/capable of hurting ""invincible"" characters, but even if it did, Mega Man could counter that all with Black Holes, Time Stops, and Transmutation hax." Granted, I think I highballed Mega's DC sliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiightly (I've heard he's actually small planet via scaling to Duo) but the point still stands. Mega Man has literally so much hax it's a laundry list on steroids. In the last few cases, they, and this is my opinion, feel free to have your own, would be too much for Metal Sonic, Kirby, and ESPECIALLY Astro to handle. Especially since Mega Man is THAT close in DC (I buy the following: Metal Sonic being country, Metal Overlord being planetary, Kirby being planetary, and Astro being like city level and potentially higher) and speed (Granted, I'd wager Metal Sonic is faster). But, you know, through all the shit I probably started? I liked writing this comment. It shows Mickey's point on how things other than DC can matter (especially hax) and that lesser DC doesn't gurantee a loss (In a separate thread, I argued how Mega Man could potentially beat Lex Luthor, who's almost definitely higher in DC. Kirby probably is just a teeny tiny bit higher in DC). Thank you for letting me write this Strunton...... Even if I'll probably debate with you in the morning (I'm pretty friggin' tired).